The strength of the heart
by Lazyxafternoons
Summary: When King Mickey needs to explore the outside world, he leaves Pandora and Elliot in charge of Disney's castle. Or that's what he makes Donald and Goofy believe. A kingdom hearts fanfic. RikuxOc. Leave reviews! I want to know what you think


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Disney's Castle.**

"We're finally here!" The teen exclaimed. From her tone of voice, you could tell that she was really excited.

A middle height girl, about fourteen years old, was coming out of a colorful ship. She had an egg in her arms, a blue one, which she kept against her chest.

She was wearing a white Chinese dress with aquamarine details, above knee length. Under it, she had black shorts. In her feet, high black boots, with rainbow cords. This girl had a winged heart shaped pendant on a black necklace.

Her brunette hair laid against her back and two fuchsia braids were coming down her head. Brown eyes gazing the place where she was at, outlining a bright smile.

A boy around her age, was following closely behind.

"Hey Pandora," She looked back. "we should start calling our King 'Pinocchio'. He is a big of a liar." Finished her friend, who looked at the place with disgust. They were in the ships' store, which was cold and dark.

"Aw, come on Elliot. I would like to guess that he was talking about some other place in the letters." She then said facing him, hoping that they wouldn't have to stay there.

He was a year older and he was taller than her. He had spiky black hair, with the fringe dyed in a light blue color. A blue right eye followed by a light blue, almost white, left eye take a quick glance again. A big scar crossing the latter.

He was the typical silly best friend. The one that always makes you laugh.

A long black t-shirt, a Greek style, covered his torso, while wearing blue baggy pants. Brown and light blue, in Scottish fabric, tennis in his feet and a brown belt around his hip. Black braces on each of his wrists.

They were in that new world for one simple reason. King Mickey, the ruler of Disney's Castle, requested the couple assistance. With the permission of Elliot's father, Cid Highwind, and Pandora's guardian Leon, the King wanted them to become, under the command of his lackeys, Donald, the Royal Magician, and Goofy, the Captain of the Royal Knights, in Guardian and Mage respectively.

Mickey got off the ship and closed the door behind him. "I heard you Elliot." Once they were all in land, Chip and Dale, the ones that were in charge of the place order and the vehicles safety and well functioning, courteously received their king and the teens.

"Your Majesty! It's nice to have you back home! The queen was really concerned." Announced a hyperactive Chip.

The King nodded and decided to go calm things down.

The duo followed the mouse. Where to? They haven't got a clue. Pandora and Elliot found themselves going up an endless staircase. The ascend was arduous, as there were many steps and darkness reigned in that cold place. Once they got to the door, Mickey opened it and left them blind for some seconds, as a result of the pure light that came from that gate. At that very moment, they knew it was worth it.

"Wow…"Whispered Elliot, with his eyes wide open.

"This… This is amazing." With the same expression as her friend, Pandora observed the place, from corner to corner. She couldn't believe where she was.

They were at an enormous garden, covered with green grass and shrubs in funny shapes. Flowers everywhere they look and a big statue in the middle of the yard. The warm shine of the sun was coming down. Everything was beautiful.

From where they stood, they could see a big picture window without glass and a white corridor with a red velvet carpet.

"It seems that the King wasn't lying after all…" Whispered the girl to her friend, still in amazement.

"Alright fellahs, follow me. You will appreciate, later on, all the corners and rooms that this castle has to show." Said Mickey turning around to look at the couple. Both nodded and agreed to proceed behind their mentor.

The trio went up, by a stair, to the place they have seen before. They could see through the picture window where they were, from another view. The grass saw brighter from up there. The king continued on, passing by an immense door, which the teens stared at. It was so huge, that only a giant could open it.

By the end of the hall, was a white door that matched the wall's color. Pandora and Elliot stood behind the King, following him right after he opened the gate. The amazement of the teens wouldn't go away, no matter how they tried to avoid it, their faces couldn't lie. The room where they were now, was covered by shelves with countless books. Somehow, it felt familiar, though they have never been to that place before. With the door's chirp, the ones that were inside the room, got caught of Mickey's entrance. Without hesitate, they run off to hug their mentor.

"Your majesty!" A duck, dressed in mage's cloth, and a dog, wearing knight's clothes, anthropomorphic rushed to the King, leaving the rest with funny expressions in their faces.

"Donald, Goofy! It's nice to see you again!" A yellow dog approached the trio and greeted his owner by moving his tale, while barking. "Haha! I've missed you too, Pluto." The teens helped Mickey to get on his feet, as the latter went backward to let him breath.

"How did the worlds' expedition go?" Said Goofy cheerfully. When Donald heard him, he took out his staff and hit him with it in the knee. The first one grabbed it's hurt place. After that, Queen Minnie entered the room and, with a concern expression, approached the group.

"Expedition? Mickey… Did you go to the outside world?" She put her hands against the dress and interlaced her fingers. Her voice was sweet and peaceful, but her expression showed disappointment.

"Um… Minnie… I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to go away without telling you. But I had to check something out. The worlds are disappearing; someone is sinking them into darkness." The Queen looked at him. She felt really sorry for all the destroyed families and the uncountable worlds that went away. "That's why, in my journey, I stopped at Traverse Town, to pick this two up, so they could help us." When he ended, the couple bowed to show respect to both of them.

"Help us on what? They're too young, they won't lead us anywhere." Said the irritable duck. When Elliot heard that, he couldn't help but wanted to kill Donald. At any rate, Pandora was there to stop him.

"Hey! What did you mean by that?" He struggled as much as he could, but his friend knew how to deal with him.

"Quit playing around." Interrupted a young man's voice, while the library's door opened exposing two beings.


End file.
